


Wedding Passion

by Galactic_Ink



Series: Passion Trilogy [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Late Nights Passion! This is Grell and Sebastain's wedding/honeymoon but at the end a tragic twist that shall be unvealed in the sequel to this!*yaoi*smut*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The News

**Black Butler**

SebastianxGrell

**Wedding Passion**

The night had gave way for morning. The bright sun covered London in warmth. The sun rays pierced through the sheer red, black, and gold curtains. The sun striping the bedroom with rays of warmth and light. In the middle of the room was a bed where two bodies laid. One long with short black hair was laid on his back. The other laid on top of his chest. His long red hair covering the two as they slept. His left hand had a gold ring with 3 rubies on it around his ring finger.

The black haired man started to wake when the sounds of birds began to grow louder outside his window. He opened his eyes to see his beloved still sleeping on his chest. He smiled as he saw the ring from the night before on his finger. He brushed the hair away from the redhead's face, and just couldn't help, but to continue to smile. He felt so at peace and overwhelmed with happiness as a thought passed through his mind.

~ _I'm actually getting married. Me, a demon, getting married to a shinigami._ ~

He was so overtaken by this thought he didn't notice that the redhead had woke up. He was a bit startled when he came out of his thoughts to find two big yellow green eyes looking up at him. A smirk came across his face, as the other before him had a sharp toothy grin of his own.

"Good morning Sebastian."

"Good morning Grell."

Grell kissed Sebastian then rolled off of him to stretch under the covers. He put his hands on his face once the sunlight hit him. Sebastian sat up and watched his lover adjust to the morning. Grell noticed the ring on his hand and all at once, the night before rushed back to him. He jumped up in shock, falling off the bed taking the covers with him. The reaper laid on the floor with the blankets around him and hair splayed out like spilled blood. He laughed and blushed once Sebastian peered over the edge of the bed chuckling to himself.

"Are you okay?"

Sebastian couldn't help, but laugh at his blushing reaper as he answered.

"I'm fine. I'm just so surprised by the fact that, last night you proposed to me! You love me that much? Even though I am a reaper!"

"Yes, I love you that much, and I don't give a damn if you are a reaper. Grell I love you and I want to spend the rest of my demonic existence with you."

The demon slipped off the bed and laid on top of his fiancée, who was still sprawled out on the floor in a tangled mess of blankets. He kissed him passionately pulling Grell closer to his body. As the kiss broke Grell said:

"OH, Bassie! You made me the happiest girl on the planet!"

They smiled at each other and laughed a bit before getting off the floor and starting the day. As they began to get dressed, they started to discuss their plan to break the news to everyone and plans for the big day!

"I'll have to tell the Young Master today…I wonder how he'll take it. We should invite him to the wedding. He can be the ring bearer."

"Sebastian, that little brat is what's been keeping me from you! Why would-"

"Grell please, understand that we are bound by contract. There is nothing I can do except wait for it to be completed. We have to invite my Young Lord, besides I'll let you pick out his outfit and laugh at him if you wish. Or you can do whatever you want with me after its done."

Grell's eyebrow arched at this, followed by a devilish grin.

"Okay, but shall we invite Lizzie, she can be the flower girl. Besides it will be a good laugh to see the little Phantomhive's face when she is there!" Grell gave a cute pout and then a wink.

"All right, but you know he might not even do it. I'll see if Lady Elizabeth will arrive today like she planned, and I'll tell them both. If he declines she will surely make him accept."

"Of course!"

Grell hopped onto Sebastian's back as he began to walk to the door to start his work. Grell held on to him as he kissed him on the cheek. Sebastian smiled as he moved Grell off his back so he would be reversed. Now facing each other they shared a passionate kiss. Sebastian broke the kiss and smiled at the red head.

"Grell I have to go and get the day started."

He tried to set him down, but he wouldn't let go.

"Grell stop acting like a child and let go. I'm not marrying a 5 year old!"

"But Sebastian, I don't want to be away from you! Besides we have plans to discuss!"

He gave a persuasive pout and batted his eyes.

"Down. Now."

" Fine," said the the reaper begrudgedly.

The redhead let go and stood in front of him with a frown. The butler took notice and kissed him to make up for it. He blushed and stood aside as Sebastian left the room. Grell stood there looking at the door wanting Sebastian to come back in and say:

" _Hey, lets go out and have a day to ourselves instead. We have a wedding to plan!_ "

Oh how he wanted that, but he knew that it was just a fantasy. He plopped on to the bed and stared at the ceiling feeling alone. He looked at his gold ring with three rubies perfectly placed a crossed it. It was his engagement ring. His, no one else's, just like Sebastian; even though he was contracted with Ceil. He smiled as he saw his reflection in his ring.

~ _Why am I getting all depressed for? I'm getting married to Sebastian Michaelis! The most dashing demon of all demon's, reapers, and humans! OH GOD! I CANT WAIT!_ ~

"I CAN'T WAIT!"

He yelled allowed as if expecting someone to hear him. Grell simple couldn't contain himself. The reaper felt himself almost dieing-no bursting from excitement and anticipation! He wiggled and giggled around on the bed as he thought of the wedding and all the fun they would have on a honeymoon. He was in heaven!

The butler was giving the little Earl of Phantomhive the rundown of the day's schedule in his study.

"My Lord today you have your lessons at 10am, around 2:30pm you'll have lunch with Mr. Degas from France to talk about the expansion of the company, and lastly Lady Elizabeth is arriving at 7 tonight to have dinner with you."

"Hum…I suppose, anything from The Queen today?"

"No sir."

"All right, leave me."

"Yes, My Lord."

Sebastian left the study and went to inform Grell of the news, and was soon back to his daily work. With of course the accessional mishap of either Bardroy, Finnian, Mey-Rin, or Pluto. Around 5:35pm he was at his wits end with all the chaos with the other servants and preparing dinner. He realized he hadn't seen Grell around stalking him, or anything all day! Turns out Grell had left the grounds, and went out walking around town getting ideas for the wedding. The shinigami knew that after dinner that's when Sebastian and him would tell Lizzie and Ciel of their news. He was so happy that he didn't realize the time when he was looking at dresses. 6:50pm exactly and he ran like a mad man back to the manor, just in time to see Lizzie get out of her carriage.

Sebastian only gave one question to Grell about his absence and that was it. As dinner was set and finished around 8 dessert was brought. As they sat in silence Grell nudged Sebastian in the arm as a signal to start to tell them the news, but before he could say anything Lizzie spoke.

"Oh! Grell that is a lovely ring wherever did you get it?"

Grell blushed and looked at Sebastian.

"Well, Bassie here can tell you were!" He smiled as Sebastian cleared his throat to speak.

"Well, Lady Elizabeth, Young Master. I, well we, have something to tell you that pertains to that ring."

"Oh, do you know. And what would that be?"

"Yeah, do tell Sebastian!"

"Well that ring on Grell's finger shows our love for each other. It's an engagement ring."

They both stared at them in surprise.

"We're getting married."

After an awkward silence Lady Elizabeth jumped up and congratulated the couple with a huge grin. Ciel just stayed seated, and stone faced.

"OH! How delightful! How amazing! A wedding!"

"Yes, thank you and me and my, fiancée, wish to have you as our flower girl and Young Lord as

our ring bearer. We would be honored if you accept our offer."

"YES! Yes, of course! We will gladly except!"

"Wait, what? Who said I'd agree to this!"

"Oh, come on Ciel! It'll be fun please, please?"

She pouted and made a tear run down her face to persuade him further. He soon agreed and they all discussed the wedding plans.


	2. The Wedding

5 months had passed, and before they knew it the big day had arrived! The church was packed with friends, family, and nobles alike. Everyone wore black, white, and red outfits. The church was decorated with big red and black bows with gold embroidery. There were roses everywhere with candles lit in every corner in the church; it was a picture perfect wedding. Nothing could go wrong. At the altar was Sebastian with Undertaker, Will, and Ronald standing as Bridesmaids/Grooms men. They all had on a black tux with a blood red cummerbund with a rose to match attached to their collar's. They stood awaiting for the music to play and the bride to come.

Grell on the other hand was a mess. He couldn't seem to stop looking in the mirror!

"OH GOD! This is terrible! This dress doesn't look good at all on me like it did back in the store! Did I get fat! DAMN IT! Even my hair is a mess! I'm not ready! I can't go out there looking like this! I look terrible, don't I look terrible? Be honest!"

He turned to face Lady Elizabeth and her maid Paula.

"Grell you look fantastic!"

"Yeah, you're fine! The dress is perfect! The only thing that is a mess is your nerves. Just calm down alright…Just take deep breaths Grell and relax."

He started to calm down. Taking in deep breaths and closing his eyes as he did so. He opened them again and saw himself in the wall mirror. He did look good! He was perfect! He could do this!

"Come on. The wedding is going to start without us!"

"You're right, I think I can hear the music starting!"

As soon as those words came out of Lady Elizabeth he ran out of the room with Lizzie and Paula holding up his dress. When they got to the door the music began and he wedding was on.

He stood there shocked to see that everyone had come to the wedding, the church decorated accordingly, and Sebastian, his beloved, waiting for him at the altar. As Lizzie laid out the rose petals before him. She was dressed in a red and black dress that was laced with black lace. It laid over the silk red material of her dress, and had a big red bow in her hair and on her back. The blushing bride walked down the aisle, and everyone was captivated by his amazing dress. It was a deep bright blood red with a black ribbon around his waist that was tied into a bow off to the side. It had short sleeves and was a deep v with an elegant gold design trimming the edges of the dress.

Sebastian smiled as Grell walked up to him taking his hand. They stood in front of the priest awaiting for him to speak. When it came to the rings Grell almost burst out laughing when he saw the little Earl of the Phantomhive family in his outfit bringing them their rings. He had on a matching shade of red as Grell for his tux. He even had a hat to go with it and a ribbing of black around his neck. But his face, his face was what Grell found the most amusing. He had the most forced smile on his face that he could muster, to cover up his scowl of anger and embarrassment, as he strode down the aisle with the plush red velvet pillow with their rings. Soon two quick I dos were exchanged and a long lasting kiss.

The two were married!

The reception was heavenly and as the day came to a close, the guest left one by one, leaving Sebastian and Grell as husband and wife. Grell kissed Sebastian before he left to go home and pack his things for their honeymoon that Sebastian planned without his knowing. Sebastian stayed at the manor of course being a butler, and all the while Grell was at his home jumping around with excitement.


	3. The Honeymoon

The next morning Grell showed up at the manor to find Sebastian with his bags. They said their goodbyes and left for the week. Their honeymoon was a surprise...Well a surprise for Grell because that sneaky demon had planned it all without as much as a hint, or clue to where they would be going. Grell was dieing to know where they were heading that, through out the whole carriage ride he kept asking his lover for hints!

"Sebastiaaaannnn….Please tell me where we're going! I cant wait anymore! I want to know!"

"Relax, all in due time. We'll be there in a few hours, so just relax and enjoy the ride."

It was around 5 when they arrived at their destination. The reaper had fallen asleep on the ride there. The butler smiled as he watched Grell sleep, then wake up from being startled as they hit a bump, then came to a stop outside a huge gate.

"Are we there," the still sleepy headed reaper asked, as he stretched and rubbed his eyes.

"Yes, we're finally here."

He watched as Grell's face lit up and a smirk formed across the demon's lips. He helped his lovely bride out of the carriage and got their bags too. Grell marveled at the huge white gate dieing to know what was behind it. Sebastian came up behind him and knocked on the gate. It swung open to reveal beautiful cottage like huts, greenery, fountains, the sounds of ocean water crashing somewhere, and couples walking around here and there. Grell fell in love with the place instantly as they walked up to the check-in building. After check-in, they walked to their own cottage like hut, but Grell stopped once he realized that the ocean sounds were right in front of him. He couldn't believe that he was actually on a beach! He looked at Sebastian and jumped on him dropping everything as he kissed him in delight.

"Oh, Bassie! This is amazing! Do we have this all to ourselves?"

"Yes, it's our own private beach area."

Grell almost fainted when he got his answer. Sebastian held onto him as he did so, trying not to drop him. Once Grell calmed down he crushed his lips against the butler's the kiss was hot, just full of passion and love for one another. They didn't want to break the kiss, but they surely couldn't make out near the entrance for people to see, and with their luggage everywhere. The kiss was broken and they resumed walking onto their private beach and opened the door to their new home for the week.

As Sebastian led the way to the bedroom Grell couldn't help, but look around. He saw a gorgeous kitchen, an elegant bathroom, and every room was extremely spacious! When he finally went into the bedroom he saw one of the biggest beds he had ever seen in a bed room! It was big enough to fit 4 people or so! Sebastian smiled at Grell's shocked expression on his face as he unpacked. Grell blushed and unpacked as well once he notice the demon looking at him.

Once it was done Grell laid on the bed enjoying the soft plush feel of it. He closed his eyes to take in the moment, and opened them right back up when he felt his lover lay on top of his body. They stared into each other's eyes smiling and shared a deep heated kiss. It only took that one deep kiss to set them off.

Sebastian pulled Grell closer to him still kissing him. He brushed his tongue against the shinigami's lips wanting entrance. Surely enough he let it slip in. As their tongues danced wildly in each other's mouths, they moaned into the kiss. They just couldn't get enough of each other!

As they kissed Grell ran his hands up Sebastian's clothes trying to tug them off without breaking the kiss. The demon took notice and pulled away to allow his lover to undress him. As his upper body was exposed goose bumps appeared when he was hit by the cool air. He shivered and licked his lips as Grell's hands ghosted over his body causing him to moan.

~ _Ah so warm, so cold, so good…_ ~

He shook off the feeling as he concentrated on taking off the reaper's clothes. Kissing, nipping, and nuzzling his milky skinned that was now visible. Grell blushed as he felt his lovers harden manhood grind against his own. Grell moaned wanting more as he arched his back. He felt the butler suck and bite his perked nub and twist the other. Grell couldn't stand it anymore he wanted to be taken, to be claimed by his demonic lover! Sebastian felt the same need, which caused him to break away from Grell's intoxicating touch. He stood on the floor leaving Grell to whimper with the lose of his lover's body against his. He watched as his husband unzipped his pants seductively, and Grell was watching and loving every minute of it. As his pants pooled on the ground he sighed in relief as his member was set free. Grell was overtaken by this sight he didn't realize he was staring so intently, but Sebastian took notice and a smirk came to his face.

"It's not very polite to stare my dear."

Grell blushed a blood red, as the butler straddled him to make quick work of his pants. A smirk formed on his face when he saw how hard the shinigami was. He gripped his length and began to kiss and lick the tip of it. Teasing Grell terribly while also fondling him causing him to moan in ecstasy.

"Ah…S-Stop…T-Teasing me!"

Sebastian ignored his plea and continued to kiss and lick the red reapers manhood. He took his member and fully engulfed him. He ran his tongue along the sides of his member. Grell's body shook at the action then bucked into Sebastian. He gripped his hips to hold him down as he sucked.

"AH! AH…Oooo Bassie s-so gooood! ...I-I w-want to-I-I-AH!"

Sebastian stopped bobbing his head as he tasted Grell's pre cum. He licked his lips enjoying the taste of Grell. He leaned up and kissed him with fierce white hot lust and passion. They moaned into the kiss as the redhead ghosted his fingers over the demons body causing him to moan and twitch.

"Ah..Grell."

Grell rolled over putting Sebastian below him and bite and kissed his way down his pale body making his way to his painfully erect member. He gripped him and didn't waste any time he fully took him in his mouth sucking and licking it. Sebastian moaned at the pleasure and entwined his fingers in the red head's hair. Grell also moaned as he sucked and fondled the demon send vibrations and white hot pleasure coursing through his body. Sebastian could feel his self going on edge he wanted Grell badly and couldn't take it anymore. He pulled him up to his face and rolled back over to once again be on top. He put his fingers in his mouth and thoroughly wetted them. He put his index finger right at Grell's puckered entrance and looked at him as he inserted it.

The reaper squirmed and moved around trying to pass the pain as it went in. Then the 2nd finger slipped in and he could feel his entrance being stretched. He yelped in pain but soon moaned in pleasure as the fingers worked on him. Sebastian then added a 3rd and had all 3 fingers wiggling around searching for something _sweet_. He knew he found it when his red hot lover threw his head back and screamed his name.

"SEBASTIAN!"

"There it is."

he took out his fingers and gripped Grell's hips as he aligned himself with his entrance. He looked at Grell's lust covered eyes before continuing. Grell could feel Sebastian's hesitation and he couldn't take the cruelty.

"DO IT!"

He yelled and with that the demon pushed himself in. Grell was finally claimed, finally taken. Sebastian was his forever and always. As his lover pushed himself in, all of himself, Grell winced in pain but moaned in pleasure. Once Grell got adjusted to the pulsing member inside him his body relaxed. Allowing the demon to pull back out leaving only the head in then thrust back in causing Grell to give a silent scream. Sebastian groaned as he felt himself being engulfed in such heat and moisture. It felt so good, so sinful, it warmed his body with lustful heat.

"Oooo…Grell."

He thrusted in and out of the reaper at a steady rhythm taking enjoyment in every moan, whimper, and scream that spilled over his lips as they made love.

"AH! SEBASTIAN! HARDER!"

Grell couldn't help it but he wanted more, he wanted it rougher, even though that meant it would bring him to an end he didn't care. Sebastian picked up speed and began to thrust mercilessly into the red head as he moaned as he felt the friction between them. Grell reached up and pulled him down to give him a heated kiss filled with lust. They moaned into it loving the taste of the other. Sebastian pounded faster into the shinigami fueled by the lust that covered his ruby eyes. Grell broke the kiss panting then screamed as he felt his sweet spot being stroked over and over again!

"OH GOD! SEBASTIAN! SEBASTIAN!"

"Mmmph..GRELL! Scream my NAME!"

"SEBASTIAN! I-I-I'm-Oooo!"

Sebastian could feel Grell's climax coming up and he could feel his gut knotting up as a warning that he was close to spilling over too. He gripped Grell's twitching cock and began to pump him at the same pace as his thrust. The double pleasure pulsed threw his body and came out as moans and screams. He couldn't take it anymore he was at his end. The two arched their backs as they screamed each others name with one finally thrust as they came.

They came together, the white hot liquid spilling out all over the bed and inside the other. Sebastian collapsed next to Grell and smiled as he watched him shake from the pleasure. As their breathing began to slow and the lust vanished from their eyes they held each other under the covers. Sebastian held Grell against his body so close his lips were just over the redhead's ear.

"I love you."

"I love you too, I'm glad we're finally together."

Grell turned to face Sebastian and they stared into each other's eyes as if saying a silent vow. They smiled then kissed passionately. The honeymoon was a week of utter happiness. Sebastian and Grell spent an entire year together as husband and wife before tragedy came knocking on their door.

_~Ciel's contract with the demon was completed and what was to come of it would tear the two apart. How long will the separation last? The sequel to this will be on its way. it's a trilogy of love, hurt, and faithfulness. I hope you've enjoyed it this far.~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that. I never intend to make them that way.)*Sequel to this is Grieving Passion!*I hope you enjoyed it!*Reviews Welcomed!*

**Author's Note:**

> * I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that. I never intend to make them that way.)*There is still more to come*I hope you enjoyed it!*Reviews Welcomed!*


End file.
